This invention relates generally to machines utilized in corrugating paperboard and more specifically to a machine utilized in making cloth-board reels, such as used for carrying cloth wound thereabout. In the past, cloth has been wound on reels fabricated of wood. These heavy and sturdy wooden reels were necessary to withstand the torsional and buckling stresses imparted during machine winding of cloth on the reels. Due to the weight of these reels and their expense, cloth-board reels made of paper stock have been developed but these products have not been entirely satisfactory. The major shortcoming of the cloth-board reels made from paper stock has been that they have not proven reliably staunch and sturdy under all conditions of use. This shortcoming has been overcome by making these paper stock cloth-board reels from paper that has been diagonally corrugated. This allows the cloth-board reels to resist torsional and buckling stresses both applied during machine winding of the cloth on the reels and also the stresses applied on the reels when they are being handled or displayed by the ultimate consumers.